


Negaduck is cat? No.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [6]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Cat Puns, Comedy, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark Character, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Enemies, Humor, In Public, In-Jokes, Jokes, M/M, Out of Character, Public Display of Affection, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Some Humor, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Negaduck isn't a cat but he does fall asleep on Launchpad McQuack.





	Negaduck is cat? No.

Launchpad McQuack sat on a bench and feeds the birds. This isn't to say he throws his lunch out to anyone who asks, he would in the case that Negaduck wasn't following around looking for a "good reason" to chainsaw someone. No, today Launchpad was feeding the birds. The kind that... Don't talk. Yeah, I suggest you don't think about that too hard. I can do nothing to stop you but that's your choice. 

It was a bright, sunny, cartoony, day. How most days are in such realities we find ourselves in this sort of world. Oh yeah, speaking of this day in these duck tales we find ourselves peering into. Negaduck fell asleep on Launchpad. At the time, Launchpad was just thankful he was getting some sleep. Jim was looking worse for wear. Maybe almost dying does that. Unknown to McQuack, was just much not sleeping our supervillain was doing. Now in humen beings, most people fall asleep on the third day without sleep just because their bodies for trying to not die. 

At about the third day, two things happened, human people will start seeing things that aren't there and in rare cases lose the ability to sleep. After so many days without sleeping, humans will die of lack of sleep. Fortunately for the duck here, I don't know know if ducks are better staying awake without dying. I'm glad I didn't have to learn that one. I've already seen enough as is. I cannot unsee what's already happened. Let me have one almost cute thing in this sinkhole trap. Anyways, back to the story. 

After about an hour into their very public sleepover party, Launchpad McQuack was thinking about calling Drake for this. In some part because Launchpad didn't know want to know how Negaduck is going to react to police waking him up. I would imagine that his first reaction would be chainsaw v gu... Yeah, not a good idea to say that in front of McQuack.. He's already freaking out. 

I've gotta work with my main character. Better pull up that call Drake Mallard on his one off day this whole week. He won't be angry at all to deal with this today. Launchpad McQuack decided to move slowly and talk too loudly. Glad to see that you are willing to work with me too, PROTAGONIST. "Hey Drake, I'm in the park and..." McQuack didn't get to finish that thought. Mallard had already gotten in his plane and started, "Is this another Negaduck problem?" Unlike McQuack, he had picked up on a pattern in recent crimes in the area. It was all followed by Launchpad McQuack's daily path.

That and Launchpad had been having this exact issue around once a week. Nobody wants to come into their job on their day off. Sometimes no one gets a choice in matter especially considering their profession. That's what happens when they become a superhero. Pull back, Mallard, you are the hero but you are not the main character right now. That is for later. Back to Launchpad McQuack. "Yeah, he kinda fell asleep on my arm and it's falling asleep because..." He paused to check if Jim was asleep. He was. DW continued, "Negaduck fell asleep on you? How?"

"Well I don't think he's been sleeping since the explosion, I was kinda glad he wasn't trying to murder me and possibly not going to die but.." Launchpad stopped himself from panicking into a massive, doomy, swirl. Maybe talking to Negaduck every time was making him gloom and doom inside. There's something about it being dark and rainy with red and blue lights in the back sort of makes all these little, edgy, words true when one keeps getting nowhere fast in saving their childhood hero. That or that last run of Darkwing Duck comics was getting to him after all these years. 

Launchpad McQuack shaked that idea out of his head. "Are you okay?" Darkwing was trying to seem calm and collected but it was clear as clean glass that he was worried. I could say that he shouldn't worry about it. I won't, I prefer to keep the characters in the loop of what could happen to the best of my own viewpoint. While Negaduck might think he would never hurt Launchpad, I know better. He has already hurt the Teddy bear and I'm not lying for the villain. 

I might point the conflict against them but I don't side with chaotic evil. I hate villain PROTAGONIST, more notably our sewer rat. Maybe hate is too strong a word. It's more of a dull want to work against him. For the moment. Oh wait, I have a story to do. I shouldn't let myself fall that deep into reading the character's minds. It's easy to fall into your characters, isn't that right Starling? Fun that he can't kill me for saying that. After all Negaduck is still asleep. 

Launchpad McQuack swore he could hear Negaduck purring if he was really quiet. This, of course, wasn't true. He is a duck, not a cat. 

Aw! I said it, goodbye everyone!! Hope you enjoyed yourself, Reader. 

The End. 

Wait, no it's not. There hasn't been enough ducks. 

So have some 

BONUS Ducks! 

Drake Mallard was starting to understanding why Launchpad had such a hard time landing the plane. There really wasn't any parking spots for aircraft. 

Now 

The End.


End file.
